A Hermione and Draco Story
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: did you know hermione and draco where friends before hogwarts? see why they stopped being friends and eventually see hermione s reaction to draco being a death eater now that they where such good friend when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When Hermione was born her parents knew there was something different about her from the other kids. She could make things appear that she really wanted and make bad things happen to people who were mean to her. Her parents couldn't figure out what was wrong. Hermione had just gone into grade school and already has been getting into a lot of trouble from her magic.

Trouble with School for Hermione. Wow, Did I just say that?

"Mrs. And Mr. Granger this is the 4th time in the last two days I had to call you down about something supernatural Hermione did. This is herandus I have never had to deal with a kid like this in all my years of teaching!"

"Please ," Mrs. Granger started. "If you could just get on with it."

"Alright. Your daughter has tied a kid to the flag pole without even touching the kid!"

"Well if you didn't see her touch the kid then how do you know it was Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked trying to defend his daughter.

"Well she admitted to it, as she always dose. Then she apologies to kid saying she hadn't had clue what she was doing. Yeah right to do something like that you have to know what you doing, it doesn't just happen."

"Actually. Mrs. Dollson," Mrs. Granger said. "I talked to Hermione

and she said what she tells you is true that she can't control it, and it just happens. She said most of the time it happens when shes mad at someone but even than she still cant control what happens to the person shes angry with and she cant controls how she feels I mean that poor girl gets teased so bad from all this, of course shes gana be mad at the people who say things her."

"I want that girl out of my school! Shes a men-us to society!"

"But-"

"Fine! " Mr. Granger says

"Daniel!" Mrs. Granger crys.

Mr. Granger stands up. "Our Hermione will be fine without this stupid school.

Mark my words Hermione is destined for great things! I don't know what those great things will be but they'll be coming from her! Our little girl has a gift and you and ur school are acting as if it's a curse."

"You are absolutely right!" Mrs. Granger says chiming in.

"Were leavening" mrs. Granger gets up out of her chair and her and her husband head towards the door.

"Send me a post card from wacky town!" the principal calls out

They leave the office and on the bench outside the principal's office was Hermione sobbing. Hermione was a small little girl with light brown long curly hair like her mothers and dark brown eyes like her father. Her mother had gentle blue eyes and light brown long curly hair that almost never was down. Her father had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Why dose this have to happen to me all the time! Why me?"

Her mother gives her a hug of comfort.

"I just want to be normal like all the other kids!" Hermione says still sobbing.

"Sweetie you'll be ok." her mother says patting her back.

"Your father and I will love you no matter what. We know you're a good kind and wouldn't do anything to intenically harm anyone. Isn't that right Daniel?"

"Of course! You're an intelligent person Hermione and I'm sure your destined for greatness. Things these num skulls couldn't even imagine."

"Really you think so daddy?"

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you." she says hugging them both.

The Silver Lining

The very next day Hermione began to try and control her magic she figured if she wanted to obtain greatness she had to know how to use her powers properly. Her parents supported her in this they felt embracing her abitlys instead of being ashamed of them was a lot better for her, but the reality of it was she wasn't gana be able to teach herself to control her powers she needed someone to teach her. So her parents called many people doctors, psychologists, even a few magicians to find out what could be happening and how or who could teach her to control her magic.

Eventually they find a doctor who they told there story to and he asked them to come in. they walk into the doctors office Mr. Granger was holding Hermione in his arms, Hermione was pretty scaried. "Hello!" the doctor says.

"I'm doctor Snidson; you must me the granger family! Very nice to meet you." he says shaking Mrs. And Mr. Grangers hands. The man was very tall with short brown hair and green eyes.

"You must be Hermione." he says looking at Hermione who was holding on to her father tightly not even looking at the doctor.

"Yes this is her." her mother says stroking Hermione's head.

"Shes a little scaried." Mrs. Granger continues. "She probably thinks your going to hurt her or something."

The doctor laughs. "No were just going to do a few very simple fun tests."

Mr. Granger lets Hermione down so she can go with the doctor to take her tests but as soon as he lets her down she runs to her mother.

"Don't be afraid Hermione," the doctor says kneeling down to her level. "Your not so different from everyone else in fact theres a lot of people a lot like you."

"There are?"

"of course…ur never alone in this world theres always at least one other person going threw the same thing you are. I promise you Hermione I understand what your going threw and I only want to help you. I`m a doctor, you can trust me."

Hermione takes the mans hand and she goes into the room where the doctor gives her a series of tests.

The next day doctor Snidson calls invites them back to the doctors office and tells them as he suspected Hermione was a witch.

"We aren't exactly sure why certain kids with muggle parents get witch craft abilities." doctor snidson says.

"But it happens very often."

"Muggle Parents? Whats a muggle?" Mrs. Granger asks

" oh I`m sorry you just get used to some phrases you know. Its nothing bad really it isn't it simply means a person with non magic ability."

"Oh."

"Anyways whats happening to your daughter is really quiet normal, usually witches start to experience symptoms of having powers around 1 year old some even earlier and those are usually the most powerful ones."

"how do you know about these witches we went to over 21 other doctors and psychologists and they all told us our child was some kind of devil child." Mr. granger said

"You poor people. Well see I'm a wizard myself which is really the same thing as a witch. see most muggles don't know about wizards and witches unless they know some one who is a wizard or witch but most of those people unfortunately aren't doctors and even the very few who are they aren't usually trained in the wizard medical arts and there for are not qualified to determine if some one is of a magical creature or purely insane. That's why I got into this business see when I was younger I went threw the same thing people thinking I'm insane, getting in trouble for things I couldn't control, feeling alone. I I wanted to be the one to stop that from happening to kids and help them see ur not freaks your truly gifted."

"See what did I tell u." Mr. Granger says to Hermione

"Do you know where we may be able to find a teacher to train Hermione to control her magic?"

"Well many private tutors are very expensive and in my opinion not worth the money. But there are many magic schools in the wizarding world the nearest one would probably be Hogwarts but Hermione's only 6 and wizards and witches are not allowed at Hogwarts till age 11 as do most wizarding schools but they do have many books you can buy in this place called diagon alley in the wizarding world that will teach ur daughter how to do spells and everything."

"Well that would be great but Hermione could barley read yet."

"they have grammar schools in some of the wizarding towns but of course you'd have to move there…where's my wizard Cities and towns book?"

He says looking threw his books on a shelf in the lobby.

"So mom can I go to one of the grammar schools in one of the wizarding towns please please pretty please?"

"…I don't know dear…I mean it would be a awful lot of work to just pack up and move and pulse me and your father have our jobs"

"Of course sweetie." Mr. Granger told Hermione

"Oh thank you! Thank you! thank you! Thank you!"

"Here it is!" Mr. Sniderson says from the lobby taking a giant book from the shelf. He opens it and a hologram of all the wizard towns pop up out of the book.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Granger cried

"Wow!" Hermione says with amazement and wondering eyes.

"Hum…lets see…right here" he says pointing at a little town

"Glodrics hallow could be a perfect place for you guys. It's not that far away from where you guys are living now, the school districts very good and they are very muggle tolerant there. I would highly suggest moving there."

"Thank you doctor you`ev been a huge help to us." Mr. Granger says

"Oh no problem just doing my job." the grangers head out, they pay the front desk for the doctors services and leave. A family very similar looking from behind comes in.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" dr. siderson says. runs out into the lobby and starts talking to the look alike whom he thinks are the grangers. "I'm glad I caught you. if you cant get a house in glodrics`s hallow anyplace would be fine except for monder valley. There very against muggles there and most people in that Neborhood support the dark arts."

The family turns around "what the hell are you talking about?" says the tall women.

The grangers are in the car driving home.

"what are we going to do about our jobs? and seeing our friends and family? What a fine mess you`ev got us in Daniel."

"Edna it will all be alright I-"

"No it won't! What am I going to do for work we can't work among them we have no powers! And what if these freaks try to attack us we'll have no way of defending our slefs I mean Hermione can't protect she blows everything up."

Hermione starts to cry

"Edna!"

"I'm sorry sweetie mommy didn't mean it."

Hermione's crying even harder

"look Edna we could keep our jobs here in London, the wizarding town didn't look that far from here, we'll have to wake up earlier but so what and if it will make you feel safer we can buy a gun just incase."

"alright that sounds fair."

Later that day Edna calls to find out about getting a house in goldrics hallow.

"What do mean theres no houses left?"

"theres no more where very sorry but so many muggle born wizards and new wizarding families move to golrics hallow we literally ran out of room."

"Ok well I need to enroll my daughter in a grammar school for wizards!"

"Well theres other wizarding towns mam how about living in monder valley they seem to have a few houses on the market."

"Well hows the school district and the people?"

The school district is the best out of all the wizarding towns, they learn very hard magic at a young age indission to reading,writeing and math skills."

"and the people?"

"the people are very classy."

"Alright sounds perfect. can you send an e-mail with pictures of the houses for sale."

The women laughs.

"I can show you the houses over the phone."

"how?"

Suddenly a color hologram of the houses comes out of the phone.

"Ahh!"

"We have 6 houses for sale in the area so to see the first house press 1 to see the 2nd house press 2 and so on and so on."

"Ooo I love house number 4! Ooo but house number five has a backyard." Edna puts the phone on the counter. "Daniel!"

"Yes?" Daniel yells from the living room

"Help me pick a house."

"Alright, hold on."

Edna picks up the phone. "I forgot to ask how do you get to this town anyways can you drive there?"

"Yes mam," the women on the phone answers. She then proceeds to tell Edna how to get to monder valley. Daniel finally enters the kitchen.

"Which house do you like better house 4 or house 5 dear?"

"House 5 defiantly.'

"That's what I thought too." Edna says. She talks into the phone "We'll take house number five."

"Alright. Would you like to move now or later?"

"Later of course we still have to pack yet."

"Alright then you don't have to get snippy"

"Me snippy? How rude? She hugs up!"

The Malfoys

The grangers packed there belongings into the big moving van one by on. Putting a few things in their car but not much. The big moving van followed there car to monder valley. It was a very beautiful town really, everything was so big and fancy and most everyone had flowers.

"I think this is going to be a wonderful town to live! Don't you think Daniel?"

"Definitely. What do you think Hermione?"

"Look theres some kids casting magic over there. Can we go and watch?"

"No sweetie we have to try and blend in with these new people and randomly walking up them and watching them do magic I'm sure they wouldnt like."

"Ok mum." Hermione sighs.

"Look theres our new house." Mrs. Granger cried

"Hermione take your bag of toys from inside the car into the house with u." her father says.

"Ok daddy." Hermione runs into the house very happy. She felt this was finally going to be her chance to feel she fit in. a place where she could feel understood, a place of joy and happiness and fun.

Draco is looking out the window boredly. Narcrissa comes in and looks out the Window and sees the grangers moving there stuff into their new house. "Look Draco, we have some new nebhors. We should go over and welcome them to the neaborhood."

"Do we have to?" Draco groaned

"Yes. Come on Draco they seem like good people and maybe they have a kid your age whom you can be friends with."

"I have friends already mom crab and gyole."

"Come on Draco lets go! It's better than sitting around the house all day!"

"fine."

narcissa and Draco walk across the street to the granger's new home.

The grangers where still unpacking there things from the truck.

"Hi my name is Nacrissa Malfoy," she says to who was holding a box in her hand from the truck. Nacrissa had long bletch blonde hair with black strecks in it she and wore a old fashion looking green dress. "I live across the street with my husband Lucius and our son Draco, This is Draco by the way." she says ruffling Draco`s hair. Draco looked to be about Hermione`s age but taller than her. Draco had blech blonde hair and blue eyes. "Well I just wanted to welcome you to the neaborhood and wanted to let you know if theres anything you ever need don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh thank you. My name is Edna Granger, my husband Daniel is the man in the blue shirt putting boxes into the house. "Daniel! Come say hello to our new neaborhoods." Daniel walks over holding the box he was about to bring inside the house with him thinking he would just say hello and then countine. "hello, I`m Daniel Granger."

"We have a daughter, Hermione I think she's in the back." mrs. Granger says pointing towards the backyard. They hear a sudden BOOM! From the back yard. "Yeah she's definitely in the back"

Mrs. And Mr. Granger drop there boxes and run to the back to see what happened narcissa and Draco follow. "Hermione are you ok?" Mrs. Granger asks panicked

"Yes mum I'm fine."

"What were you doing?" Daniel asks

"I was trying to create an original poison."

Nacrissa starts to laugh "what an imagination this one has!"

"Yeah…" Edna says awkwardly

"Oh my gosh! I complety forgot I scheduled a nail appointment for today and its already….." look at her watch. "3 o'clock! Come on Draco lets go!"

"Awww do have to go with u?" Draco wines. "Yes. Your fathers not home yet and Ur too young to be staying home by urslef."

"Come on!" draco wines.

"You know we can watch him for you if you'd like." Edna offers.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure. I mean were not doing anything besides unpacking and Hermione could use someone to play with."

"oh thank u! Now Draco you be a good boy till mommy gets back ok?"

"Ok mom."

Nacrissa gives Draco a kiss .

"heres my cell phone number if hes any trouble just call and I`ll pick him right up."

"I`m sure he wount be a problem."

"but if he is just call."

"alright I will."

Narcrissa head to the door. "good bye everyone."

"Draco this is Hermione." Edna says. "Hermione this Draco. If either of you needs me I'll be in the front or in the house unpacking."

"Ok mom." Hermione says. Mrs. Granger leaves.

Draco looks around the yard. "Wow you are so stupid. U know that don't you? You can't make an original poison unless Ur a master of poisons."

"Well sorry I didn't know?" Hermione answers solemnly.

"Where'd you say you were from muggletown England?"

"Excuse me but im new at this! I doubt that you can do any better!"

"I cant I just said witches and wizards who aren't poisons masters cant create original poisons stupid girl."

"I didn't mean with creating an original poison! I meant with magic!"

"Oh. I can do way better than you in magic."

"Well let's see then."

Draco takes out his wand and waves it, while focusing his veiw on rock and saying "win garden leviosa!" suddenly the rock starts to levitate. "Oh my gosh! That's so cool!"

"I know I'm awesome."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Uhh….sure….I guess." Draco takes out his wand. "So basically you take ur wand and do a flick and swish motion and simpley say win garden leviosa."

"Ok" Hermione get ready to do that with her hand.

"What are you doing? Ur supposed to use ur wand."

"Well I haven't gotten a wand yet."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Here you can borrow my spare wand."

"Thank you."

"whatever." rolls his eyes yet again.

"Why are you so ubnoxish?"

"Excuses me?"

"You herd me!" Hermione answers bravely even thought in side she was so scaried. "you act like ur better than me just cause ur better in magic…well that may help fight people or do cool tricks to show up people but that's not gana help you socially I mean you keep acting like ur "Mr. King of magic" your never gana make friends and if you do they won't be real ones only ones who fear you or feel sorry for you."

There was a really long silence, and then Hermione spoke. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry I acted like a jerk and a big one for that matter. I mean I can't expect to make friends that way, but I was always thought that if you made ur self seem better and bigger than everyone else that you would be successful and popular. It kind of sounds like an incredibly stupid theory now hearing my self say it out loud." Draco pauses for a second. "Can we start over?"

"Sure." Hermione answers.

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, I live across the street." Draco puts out his hand to shake hers

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione says shaking his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, ur new nebor." they both smile.

"So do you want to try the levitating spell out?"

"Ok so is it like this?" she dose a flick and swish motion with her wand and says "win garden leviosa."

"Almost but you got say it with more feeling and you got a focus on the object you want to levate."

Hermione nobs. Hermione focuses on a pebble in the back yard, she felt she should work with a small object first. She Dose the flick and swish motion with her wand again. "Win garden leviosa!"

The pebble leavates in the air! Her mom enters the back yard.

"Look mom! Look!"

"Oh my gosh! How'd you learn that?"

The pebble falls intently for now she is no longer focusing on levitating it.

"Draco taught me." she answers simply

"I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Granger says hugging Hermione.

"Thank you so much Draco we really appreciate you teaching her some magic." Mrs. Granger says. "Hey I got an idea why don't I take you out for ice cream!" pauses. "Wait they do have has cream places here right?"

"of course." he turns to Hermione "they have this really cool flavor at this ice cream shop called Waldoe`s Ice Cream called the 5 topper and its five different flavors in one scoop!"

"That's so cool!" Hermione replies

"I know!"

"Then they have this other flavor where you pick three topping and then with every bite the toping changes."

"Wow!"

"I'm gana go see if I can find directions to this place on the internet it sounds very interesting."

"Ok mom." Hermione answers.

Mrs. Granger goes into the house.

Hermione and Draco kind of just stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do next. "hey do you wana play wizard chess?" draco asks

"wizard chess? whats that?"

"You`ev never herd of wizard chess!" draco says extremely shocked.

"no."

"Well have you ever played normal chess?"

"of course."

"well its pretty mutch that only a little different you`ll see as we play."

"ok." she says shrugging her sholders

Draco gets his mini wizard chess set out of his pocket. Then sets it up on the ground.

"wana be black or sliver?" draco asks

"sliver." Hermione responds

"I`ll go first." draco says "knight to E9" his knight piece moves to E9 on its own.

"wow!" Hermione says "Knight to B6!" her knight moves to B6 on its own.

They play for a little bit then Hermione`s mom finally comes out.

"King to G4, checkmate." draco says. The king gets up from the chair he was sitting on and with is showrd smashes Hermione`s king.

"that's so awesome!"

Draco laughs.

"kids I found the ice cream place! its in the next town over." mrs. Grager says "draco I called ur mother and she said you could come with us to the ice cream place if you`d like."

"cool!"

"so will you come?" Hermione asks.

"sure." he answers

"great!" she says hugging him. Draco is very cach off gaurd by Hermione`s hug so as Hermione hugs him he has sort of had a "what the hell" face on. Hermione`s mom drives them to waldoe`s Ice cream place, from the outside it looked like a typical nothing special muggle ice cream place, but as they walked in what the saw was far from typical. The floors they where real ice, The walls looked as if they where made out of ice cream sandwiches and to the side as you entered there was a foutin of vanialla ice cream. They had buckets of all sorts of candy and ice cream all Hermione had never seen in her life. "this is so cool!" Hermione says in amazment.

"they used to have a talking polar bear that would greet you at the door guess they got ride of him." draco shrugs.

"a talking polar bear!"

"kids its freezing in here. lets get our ice cream and get out."

"ok mum." Hermione answers. The three of then walk to counter where a friendly old men in a big puffy caot took there order. Draco got the 5 topper and Hermione got the vanailla pixie ice cream. It was vanialla and had a purple stripe down the cown and a pixie wand standing straight on the top of the ice cream. As the man hands hermione the ice cream he notices that she seemed kind of disappointed that her ice wasn't as cool as dracos. "you know if you flick the wand on the ice cream something really cool happens."

"really?" Hermione replys

she flicks the wand and suddenly a pixie comes out of the wand and makes a rainbow then flys off on a mini unicorn that it makes apear.

"that's so cool!" Hermione says as she then starts to eat her ice cream.

"but how do the faries feel about being trapped in that wand?" asks of the men.

"I don't think they care very mutch mam I mean we`ev done this for years."

"I`m sure these faries have feelings too. Come on kids lets go you can finish ur ice cream in the car." Mrs. Granger heads toward the door with Hermione and draco following behind with there ice creams in hand.

Then they get home and there ice creams have been finished. Hermione says draco.

"Hey wana play and hide and seek?"

"Whats hide and seek?" he replys.

"You don't know what hide and seek is?"

"No. is it some kind of Qudditch Related game?"

"No. Whats Qudditch?"

"You don't know what qudditch is! It's only the most awesome game ever!"

"I can't believe you don't know what hide and seek is, it's so fun!"

"Ok so how do you play this hide and seek game?"

"Well one person hides and then the other person has to find them. Then once that person finds them then they have to chase them around and try to tap them on the shoulder or back."

"Sounds fun! Let's play!"

"Ok you hide and I'll find you."

"Ok." Draco then runs to go find a hiding spot and Hermione goes to count by the house.

"1...2.…3.…4...5.…6.…...7...8...9.….10.…11.…12...13.…...14.…..15.….16.…..17.….18.….19.…20! Ready or not here I come!"

Hermione looks around the backyard for Draco, she keeps looking for a really long time and she couldn't find him. She was beginning to think he just left. She sits on a rock in the back very sad she really thought Draco was gana be her first friend. "Boo!" goes a voice from behind her. Hermione jumps and looks behind her, and there was Draco.

"Where were you?"

"In the tree.."

Hermione smiles and friendly shoves him. "I thought u left without saying goodbye."

"well that wount be too nice."

The door bell suddenly rings. The kids run to the fence to make sure it wasn't Draco's mom.

"Dang. Its ur mom!" Hermione says

"But I wana hang out with u some more."

"well than lets go tell her you want to stay over for a little longer."

"Ok."

The kids run into the house.

Daniel answers the door. "oh hello, ur…Draco's mom right?"

"Yes. Where is Draco?"

"I think him and Hermione are playing outside in the back."

The kids run to Nacrissa and Daniel. "Or they could be running towards us."

"Whats wrong you two?" nacrissa asks.

"Can I stay and play for a little bit longer?" Draco asks his mother.

"I'm sorry Draco," Nacrissa answers. "But your father wanted to take us to have dinner in Firewall Village and then were gana going see the dragons in Greendale."

"Ok." Draco answers sadly. "Bye Hermione, I had fun hanging out with u today."

"Me too. Maybe we can hang out again? same time tomorrow?" she replies.

"Ok I can teach u more magic too if you'd like."

"That'd be perfect!"

"Ok see you then."

"See you then."

The malfoys leave.

The next day draco came over as promised they played a combation of wizarding games and muggle games. Then draco taught Hermione the Imoblize spell.

"kids Lunch" mrs. Granger shouts from the back door of the house. Draco and hermione start to walk back to the house. "hey ur doing really good. Maybe by the time school comes around you`ll be as good as me." draco says to Hermione. they get to the house and go in and sit at the big round dinning table. "I made you both turkey sandwiches. I hope you don't mind turkey draco." edna says.

"no turkeys fine." draco response "thank you mrs. Granger."

"your welcome." mrs. Granger replays as she sits down with the two of them.

"draco taught me this really cool spell called imobilize." Hermione says excitedly to her mother.

"what does that spell do?" edna asked.

"don't you know?" draco asked surpised.

"no."

"but don't you remember the spell from when u were in wizarding school?"

"I didn't go to wizarding school, I`m not a witch Hermione is the first witch in our family."

"it's a spell that sorta freezes what ever u point your wand at." Hermione says. _so Hermione is a mud blood? _draco thinks to himself. _But she seems so nice. My father said mud bloods where horrible racted people._

then later at dinner at the malfoy home things got….intresting.

"dad why do you hate the mud bloods so mutch?" he asks curiously.

Nacrissa looks over at luscious curious as to what he will say.

"the mud bloods are fithy creatures." Lucious answers. "They don't belong in our world there freaks of nature how does two muggles have a magically gifted child. Then those parents have the nerve to send there children to our schools and move into our towns ruining our society with there stupidity and unclassfulness and there terrifly ugly too. You`d think with all the time they supposedly spend on there looks they`d at least look decent."

"but Hermione is a mud blood," draco starts. Nacrissa gasps and Lucious`s eyes widen with fury. "that granger girl you`ev been hanging out with is a mud blood!" lucious yells.

"yes sir." draco answers. " but shes not at all like you said the mud bloods where like shes fun and kind and a good person."

"draco I forbid you to ever that granger girl again!"

"but dad shes my friend."

"no son of mine will be caught hanging out with a mud blood. Do you know what that could do to our reputation around here we`d be the laughing stock of the town."

"but no one eles knows that shes a mud blood dad."

"there gana find out sooner or later." Lucious looks over to Nacrissa. "Nacrissa, why havent you said anything on the subject. You hate mud bloods as mutch as I do, certainly you must be apolled by the fact that our son is hanging around one."

"I am, its just I was so apolled by this I couldn't talk. Draco you may never again go to those racthed peoples house you understand? If you go there you will be punished."

"anything good that ever happens to me you always have to take away from me!" draco runs to his room and slams the door. After Lucious falls asleep Nacrissa enters Dracos room and wakes him up. "draco are you awake?"

"I am now! what do you want?" draco replys.

"don't talk to me with that tone!"

"sorry mom."

"I want to tell you that I`m allowing you to coutinue hanging out with Hermione."

"really? But what about dad? isn't he going to be mad?"

"he doesn't have to know, anytime you go over to her house you tell him your going to Crab or Gyole`s house and when your at Hermione`s house make sure you stay in the back so that if ur father leaves to go somewhere or comes back from somewhere he doesn't see you playing there."

"what made you change your mind?"

"my mind didn't change I liked Hermione from the start I knew from that first day when I took you home after playing there that day that she effected you. you where a lot nicer that day at the resruant and not a little brat like you usally are. I like this Draco and I want you to stay this way."

"thank you mom." he says giving her a big hug.

"ur welcome sweetie." Nacrissa answers

The Hogwarts Express

5 years later the two are off to Hogwarts. There parents wave good bye to them as they both get on the train, sitting in different seats initially then once the train passed both there parents they Hermione moved to sit with draco.

"hey Hermione wana sit with me?" draco asks as there on the train.

"sure." hermione answers. They both sit down in the nearest sits. They wave to there parents one last time as the train starts to move.

"arent you exicted to be finally going to the legendary Hogwarts? " draco asks Hermione.

"oh yes. its gana be so cool! I mean I`ev read so mutch about it I feel like I`ev pratically been there already! but still to walk the halls that so many other great wizards did the feeling is surreal."

"I know!"draco reponses. there was a momentary silance then Hermione says.

"draco? If we don't get in the same houses where still gana be friends right?"

"of course why wouldn't we still stay friends? "

"well I was reading Hogwarts Socialogy and it said that many of the other houses don't get alone with the people from the slythren house. You said you where most likey gana get put into the sythren house cause most of ur family was put into sylthren what if I don't get slythren?"

"Hermione ur my best friend and were gana stay best friends no matter what. even if you get put into Gryffindor."

Hermione smiles. "you promise?"

"I promise." draco replys.

"good. soo did you see the new david wizard episode?" Hermione asks.

"no I missed it last week. Wha-"

"has either one of you seen a toad?" a boy asks then suddenly.

"no…." draco answers.

"oh man my grans gana kill me if I don't find that toad!" the boy says. "she spent 50 gallions on it! She didn't wana too but I begged her and I promised I`d take very good care of it now shes gana kill me!"

"well I could help you find it." Hermione offers.

"really? Thank you! I`m Neville Longbottom by the way."

"Hermione Granger" she says standing up then putting out her hand to shake his. Neville shakes her hand then they go looking for the toad. Draco goes to sit with Crab and Gyole after hemione leaves cause he didn't want to be the loser sitting by himself on the train.

After already going to a lot of people looking for the toad Hermione than asks two boy who looked about her age if they seen the toad.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." sees Ron had his wand ready about to do magic. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then."

"Sunshine, daisies," Ron chants. "butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Nothing happens.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, not a very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example,"

Sits down in front of Harry. "_Oculus Reparo._" She says as she waves her wand and Harry's glasses are magically fixed. "That's better, isn't it?" she suddenly realizes who harry is "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." looks at Ron. "And... you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." he says while stuffing his mouth with candy.

"Pleasure. You two better change into robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon. Turns to leave, but then turns around to face Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way... Did you know? Just there…" goes to find Neville. " I`m sorry asked everyone no one saw your toad. Maybe he`ll turn up later."

"maybe. Thanks for helping me anyways."

"no Problem."

Hermione goes to searches for Draco.

The she finds them. "hi guys" Hermione says to Draco, Crab and Gyole as she sits down next to Draco.

" did you find that kids stupid turtle?" gyole asks rudely.

"it was a toad and no we couldn't find it."

"ha ha ha that loser." Crab says. Hermione was about to say something to him but then the train stops. They all rush to get off. There to greet them was Hagrid, a friendly giant. "all first years over here!" he shouted. They all crowd around. He Then takes them to the boats that would bring them to Hogwarts. "wana sit with me on the boat?" Draco asks.

"sure." Hermione answers.

They climb in the boat and they slowly move towards Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Houses

*AUTHORS NOTE (READ DIS B4 U COMPLAIN): I am aware McGonagall's speech is not exactly like the one you are about to hear but I cannot find her exact words online and I do not own the first book because I got it from the library when I read it. Also most likely the order of the way the kids are going to be put into there houses probably is not right but as I said, do not have the book with me ok or any of the books for that matter. (execpect the deathly hallows but that's no help with this story.) Cut me some slack I remembered most of these from memory (with help from the computer). In addition, to make my story work I had to change the order a bit too. Now back to the story.*

"Now when I call your name I want u to step up here were the sorting hat will place you into your houses. Here at Hogwarts your houses will be like homes. If you do something good you get points do something bad and you get points taken away. at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Any questions?" Minerva McGonagall says to the first years. Nobody answers. "alright." she says opening her scroll. "Susan Byoles." Susan comes on stage and sits on the stool. McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!" the hat says. Everyone claps. Susan walks off stage and sits with the Hufflepuff house. "Hermione Granger." McGonagall calls.

Hermione walks towards the stage repeating out loud to herself. "Relax. Relax."

"Mental that one. Isn't she?" Ron says to Harry. Draco gives him a look that says I hate your guts. Hermione steps onto the stage and sits on the stool. McGonagall places the hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" the hat says. Everyone claps and Hermione joins her fellow Gryffindor house members at the table. "Ron Weasley." Ron walks up onto the stage scaried and nervous he sits on the stool and McGonagall places the hat on his head. "Ah!" the hat says. Ron jumps. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!" Ron sighs a sigh of relief and joins his fellow Gryffindor members.

"Harry Potter." walks up to the stage everyone's eyes where on him; everyone wanted to know what house he was getting into. What house was gana be lucky enough to have the famous Harry potter in there house. McGonagall places the hat on his head. "Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" then there was a silence.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?" Then another silence. "Well if you're sure, better be…Gryffindor!" Everyone claps for him. Harry smiles. Then he walks over to the Gryffindor table to join the other Gryffindor members. "Draco Malfoy." McGonagall says. Draco walks to the stage and sits on the stool. McGonagall places the hat on his head. "Ha ha!" the sorting hat laughs. "This is a first a malfoy wants to be a Gryffindor….So you can be with your little friend. Ha ha ha! Trust me you wouldnt fit in at all in Gryffindor._ why not? _Draco thinks in his head_. "_because you don't have the Gryffindor traits." the hat says out loud. _but what if I….._ Draco thinks. "There's nothing you can do." hat replies. "You have the traits of a sylthrien, so slthyrns where I'll put you. But don't be to sad kid I`m sure you'll get along fine with the sthryns I promise you. Next!"

Draco walks off stage sadly and walks to the slythren table. _It's not fair why did that potter kid get to choose his house but not me. Stupid old ugly hat._

Hermione runs over to the slthryn table to talk to Draco. "Draco are you ok? I`m so sorry you couldn't get in to Gryffindor, but where still friends right? Remember you promised we'd stay friends even if I got into Gryffindor."

"Of course were still friends Hermione I ment what I said I'm not letting this stupid house thing mess up our friend ship."

"good." she says hugging him. Hermione walks back to the Gryffindor table. "That sylthrn guy you just hugged is he your friend?" a girl with long straight black hair and blue eyes asks Hermione as Hermione sits down at the table.

"Yes?"

"Don't you know anything you can't be friends with a slthyrn! Its like social suicide!"

I know Gryffindors don't like slythrens but but hes my friend. What does it matter anyway I mean where all people and wizards."

"look kid I`m not saying its fair but that's the way it is trust me I `ev been thought it with my friend, she was in sythren and I stayed friends with her and then every time I`d walk into the griffindor common room people would point and laugh and call me sythren girl. Everyone in the Gryffindor house ignores me unless there mocking me or teaseing me and a lot of the kids from the other houses do the same cause they see me as betrading my house. I only have a few friends now. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"no."

"then you know what you got to do right?"

"I cant be friends with Draco." she says sadly.

"good. You`ll thank me later." the girl says. Then the girl turns around and walks toward the Gryffindor table.

We cant be Friends

Hermione is in the office getting her schedule. Draco walks in and sees Hermione.

"hey Hermione!" Draco says.

Hermione turns around then quickly back and trys to ignore him. Draco walks over to her.

"hey. Whats up hermione?"

she ignores him.

"hello? Anyone home?" Draco says to Hermione. Hermione yet again ignores him. "are you mad at me or something?" Hermione ignores him. "hello Hermione? Whats wroung with u?"

"here`s your schedule miss granger." says the man at the frount desk. Hermione takes it and rushes out.

Later as Draco is sitting in the slythren common room trying to figure out what he possible could have said to make Hermione so angrey with him, Crab and Gyole walk in with a letter Hermione told them to give to him. "whats this?" Draco asks them.

"Hermione wanted us to give this to you. She said it was important." Crab answers.

"let me see that." Draco says as he rudely snatches it out of Crab`s hand.

**Dear Draco,**

**We have been friends for 7 years, you were my first friend and my only friend for along time. I have really enjoyed being your friend all these years but sadly we can no longer be friends. Its not that I don't like you anymore Its just I think it will better for the both us if we don't continue this friendship. See because all the other houses hate sylthren, anyone who is of a different house cant be friends with anyone from sythren . Then the whole school sees it as betraying your house. and no one is allowed to talk you unless there going to make fun of you. I cant be the freak girl again. I`m sorry draco. Good bye.**

**From, **

**Hermione **

Draco reads over the letter about 6 times trying to see if it was possible that maybe he had mis inerpurputed it, or read it wrong. He hadn't what she said was what he thought she said she didn't want to be friends anymore. He throws the letter and angrily walks to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas with the Malfoys

That year was pretty hard for draco aspecially since Hermione was in his posions class. he would see her everyday and she wount even look at him. Hermione made new friends with two boys named Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Malfoy was so mad at Hermione for ditching him as a friend and then finding two new friends to replace him that now he bullied the 3 of them. Christmas was comeing soon but Draco wasn't as excited as he usally was for Christmas this year, especially when he got home. He kept remembering that on Christmas him Hermione used to open there presents at there house then he would go to her house and they would brag about there new toys and play with them together and if it was snowing like it was this year they`d bring the toys outside and play with them out there.

Draco is sitting on a small couch stareing out the window while everyone around him is talking and laughing and enjoying Christmas as usual.

"Draco whats wroung dear? You havent played with any of the new toys we bought you yet."

"its nothing."

"draco sweetie you know you can tell me anything. Whats bugging you?"

Draco thinks for a bit them he tells his mom. "at the beginning of the year Hermione told me she didn't want to be friends with me anymore. It was because of the whole slthren vs everyone thing. Slythrens and gryfindors don't get along, and apparently if you're a gryfindore or of any other house for that matter and your friends with a slthyrn you become an outcast and no one is allowed to talk to you. Hermione didnt want to be an outcast again she doesn't want to go back to me being her only friend, and Now being back in this town everything reminds me of her and how mutch fun we had when we were friends." draco starts to cry."oh sweetie." Nacrissa says as she hugs draco. "sometimes things just happen and its not clear why they do. sweeite things will get better, I know they will."

Nacrissa gets up and pats draco on the head then goes to welcome the new party guests who have just arrived. After she finishes she goes into the kitchen to tell there house elf Dobby to start working on dinner. than nacrissa turns to walk away and frowns. Luciuos enters.

"dear whats wroung?" luciuos asks Nacrissa.

"its draco." She pauses for a second to think what she should say. she couldn't tell him what really happened, he didn't even know that Hermione and Draco stayed friends after he told him not to be friends. "his friends Crab and gyole they don't want to be friends with him anymore."

"why not?"

"he doesn't know. But hes very upset."

"this is an outrage!"

"I know they been friends for so long."

"no not that. We are higher ranked in society than there familes are and they have the nerve to say they don't want to be friends with our boy. Its outrageous! I`m gana go over there right now and give them a piece of my mind."

"no!" Nacrissa yells. "I mean its christmas and i`m sure they have people over do you really want to start a scene, and ruin your repation in this town in fornt a whole bunch of people?"

"I suppose not."

"of course not." Nacrissa reponse.


	3. Chapter 3

The Half Blood Prince 

(ATHUORS NOTE *READ B4 YOU COMPLAIN*: ik Draco isn't the half blood prince i`m not stupid. but this chapter deals with things in that book so there for the chapter name. also ik this sceen probally isn't going to be exectally the same as the book as I said before I don't own any of the books, I rented them all from the libray when I read the series. so yeah please don't yell at me if its not ecectally the same as the book. Also as I also said before I had to change some things in the scene to make the story work.)

6 years later Draco and his mother supiosly walk into what seemed to be an abanded furinature store. Harry sneaks by the window of the shop to see what was going on, Hermione and Ron follow as he dose. All three of them peer into the shop and see a bought of people in black clothing crowded around Draco includeing Draco`s parents. Then Draco puts out his arm and another wizard gives him some kind of mark.

"what do you think that was all about?" ron asks as the three of them walk away from the window.

"I think it was an initiation of some sort." Harry says.

"An initiation? An initation into what?" Hermione asks.

"to becoming one of them, to becoming a death eater."

Hermione`s eyes widen.

"Well I wouldn't be surpised by that." Ron states.

"come on guys we all know malfoy is a jerk. But hes not a death eater. He wouldnt kill anyone hes just a jerk."

"But his father is a death eater. hes probally been teaching Malfoy there death eater ways for years and now hes finally old enough to join them." Ron says.

"I left my purse in Fred and George`s shop. I`m gana go get it i`ll be right back." Hermione says.

"ok we`ll wait here for you." Harry says.

Hermione walks in the direction of Fred and George`s shop. She then looks back and sees that Ron and Harry weren't looking and she quickly goes behind one of the abanbed shops and and takes out her wand. while waveing her wand over her head she says _Transporto near the Malfoy Family car_. She wanted to talk to Draco, to find out if what ron and harry where thinking was what was happening. Hermione knew the Malfoy family never liked to walk long distanances diagon alley was about a town over. they would have never walked that far. so she figured they must have parked there car close by so they didn't have to walk as mutch. She was transported to the car. She was behind one side of the car and she could see Draco and his mother talking on the other side. She liked using this spell a lot better than other transporting spells because you always have an easy and quiet landing. but port keys are useful when your in a rush of course.

She gently taps him on the shoulder. Draco turns around. "what do you want Granger?" he says.

"i…"

"Hermione Granger is that you?" Nacrissa says happy to see Hermione again. Draco gives his mother a death stare look as if to say: you do remember me and her arent friends.

Nacrissa wasn't an idiot she knew they weren't friends anymore but ever since they stopped being friends Draco has been acting like an arogent jerk who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Nacrissa and Lucious are like that. Nacrissa never wanted to be like that but she never had a choice. She came from a rich pure blood family who thought they ruled and controlled everyone. Nacrissa was the youngest so they execpected her to be just like her perfect sisters. hateing of muggles, half bloods and those who are less supioure then them. But unlike her family Nacrissa had a heart she felt bad when she`d pick on the less fortunate, or when she acted as if she was so much better than everyone eles and bragged about how perfect her life was. She had to do all these things though cause that was what was expected of her. Everyone expected her to act this way her mother, her father, her sisters, her aunts, Her friends, uncles even cousins.

When she married Lucious it was an arranged marriage. she didn't even love him she thought he was beyond annoying all he talked about was himself and how incredible weathly he was. After they got married everyone immdentally started asking about kids. Nacrissa did not want to have luscious`s kid. She put it off for a long time, she had to have had used almost every exusses possible. But eventually she had to, but when she had Draco she promised herslef that she would give him a better life then she had. She didn't want him to have a life of enjoying others pain. But luscious had other plains in mind for Draco and of course she count say no. Nacrissa was completely against Draco being a death eater she didn't want her son to be a murder plus he could be hurt or worse be killed. She told luscious how she felt and he just replied "Nacrissa don't worry everything will be fine." She felt as if she was brushed a side as if she was nothing.

"yes its me! Hello ." Hermione replys

"my goodness look at you! Your so beautiful." Nacrissa says.

Hermione blushes. "thank you . may I borrow Draco for a second? I just need to talk to him."

"oh of course. I`m gana go get some food from the Grocery Store right next store. I`ll be right back." Nacrissa leaves and walks into the grocery store.

" soooo….." Hermione says not nowing how to start, she didn't just wana jump right into it.

"so what?" he says. Draco always seemed in a bad mood these days.

"umm….how are you?"

"fine. Is there a point to this conversation?"

"I just wana talk to you draco."

"really? So after 6 years of us being asses to each other all of a sudden now you just wana talk."

"ok fine you caught me I do have a motive for talking to you. I wanted to know…..well….me and my friends-"

Draco rolls his eyes. "friends? Everybody knows your in love with Weasley."

"well i`m not, so you can just tell the whole school that instead." Hermione states with confidence. "anyways me and my friends saw you and your mum walking into that abanded furinature store we thought it all looked very supoious. so we watched you guys from the window and I just wanted to know-"

"you guys watched me threw the window? What are guys like obsessed with me or something?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. " you where supiously walking into anbanded store with your mother we thought you up to no good."

"well what are you my parent? That you feel the need to make sure i`m not getting into trouble?"

"my god! Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione says getting really annoyed. " I wanted to know if that whole thing was…..like a death eater inshiation?"  
>draco pauses for a second. "…why would you think that?"<p>

"I don't know. Your parents are death eaters, they were both there among other people in black and that wizard gave you some kind of mark. Please tell me i`m worryied about you."

"your worried about me? yeah right! you just want to know so you can go back to your friends and tell them all about it!"

"no Draco its not like that, even thought were not friends….i still care about you draco. I mean you were my best friend."

"whatever." Draco states as he starts to walk away from her.  
>"i`ll make the unbreakable vow."<p>

"what?" draco says turning around.

"i`ll make the unbreakable vow, that will not tell anyone what you tell me if you tell me what happened today."

"you do know what happens if you break an unbreakable vow?"

"of course you die." Hermione answers. Hermione extends her arm out. Draco walks closer to her and does the same and they grab each others forearm. "I Hermione Granger promise if you Draco Malfoy tell me What was going on today I will not tell anyone. Do you Draco Malfoy Promise to tell me what happened today?"

Draco pauses and thinks to himself if there was anyway this could back fire in her favor. "fine." Draco responses. Hermione takes her wand and taps their arms where they touch. "its done. So what happened today?"

"your right it was a death eater initiation. I`m a death eater now. What does it matter to you?"

"draco! Your not this type of person! Your not a murder! Your-"

"you don't know a damn thing about me! ….anymore."

"well I know the little kid I used to know, just pretended to be tough and to act mean. inside he was really a sweet kind person who would never take another persons life away just because they were different."

Hermione turns around and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

At the welcome breakfast at Hogwarts later that day. Hermione is sitting with her friends at the gryfindore table. "granger!" Draco yells from two tables down. Hermione turns around.

"what?" Draco throws a crumbled ball ofpaper at laughs. draco turns back to his was about to the throw the back at when she nociced it send read me on it. It wasn't trash it was note. She uncrumbles the paper and reads it to herslef.

To Hermione,

I was thinking about what you said, your right this isn't the real me…... But I don't know what to do everyone expects me to be this person. My friends, family, classmates. My dad wants me to be this person. I have never disobeyed my father before…..well execpect for once but he never found out about it. I don't know what he would d do to me if I disobedy him and he found out about it. Meet me at the atromany tower at 10 O clock PM I need to talk to you some more.

-Draco

Hermione quickly hides the letter in her pocket. At ten o clock pm Hermione went up to the atranmy tower. Draco was there waiting for her.

"hey?" she says awkwardly. Its been so long since she`s talked to him as if he was normal human being. "hey." Draco replies. Looking down at the world below. "…..Hermione I need your help…and I cant go my friends cause they wouldn't understand. Everyone is expecting me to take another person`s life….but I cant. it wouldn't feel right. but If I don't kill this person Voldmort is gana kill me and my family. " Draco starts to cry. Hermione runs over to him. "i don't know what to do! Please Hermione, help me…..i know where not close anymore but….i really need your help. I mean your smart maybe theres away out of this that i`ev over looked."

"cant someone eles maybe do it for you?" "no it has to be me, i`m the choosen one." Draco starts to cry even more. Confused and not knowing what to do Hermione hugs him hopeing to help him feel better.

"Ron, do you really think a watch you left up here last year is still gana be up here?" Harry asks Ron as they run up the stairs of the asronomy tower.

"it might." Ron says simpley. They get to the top of the astormmy tower and as they walk into the door way Harry and Ron`s jaws drop with disbelief at what they see.

"what the bloody hell is wroung with her! Why would she be going out with that Bastard!" Ron Complains.

"ron, you don't know that she is dating him. She was just hugging him maybe there just friends." Harry says.

"were her friends Harry! Not him! Hes the emieny!"

"maybe hes not as bad as we think and hermione sees it in him."

"not that bad? This is the kid who constantly makes insults about us. He the one who almost got buckbeack killed. "he was the one who was gana throw nevillle`s remembrole on the roof if it wasn't for you stopping him. Hes the one who called Hermione a…..well you remember."

Harry nobs yes.

"and you think maybe he`s not that bad."

"look at breakfast tomorrow we`ll confrount Hermione and ask her whats going on between then."

"alright."

Lunch the next day

The next day at breakfast.

"so then I had relized I had taken Luna Lovegood`s wand by mistake." Hermione tells Harry and Ron. she was previously telling them some story about how she was scaried cause her wand wasn't working.

"why are you with him!" Ron yells now standing up. not fully relizing that he had just screamed it. "What are you talking about?"Hermione asks, looking embrassed. Ron sits now embrassed for himself.

"I think what ron ment to say was," harry says. " me and ron where going up to the asonamy tower last night to look for ron`s watch and once we got up there we saw you and draco hugging we wanted to know if something was going on between you two.

"well I don't really think that's any of your business. But if you must know hes an old friend." "we have been friends with you since our first year." Ron says. "how can he be an old friend of yours if we didn't know you were friends."

"we were friends before Hogwarts. We lived in the same town he lived nextdoor and we were good friends." Hermione smiles remembering old times, when she was little and her and draco would play in her backyard. They play all sorts of games both muggle games and wizarding ones. "you expect us to belive that." Ron says. "you parents are muggle and everybody knows malfoy lived in Monder Valley,cause he never shuts up about it and how amazing it is there,and Monder Valley is the most hateful of muggles."

"well my parents didn't know that when they bought the house. You know why am I explaining myself to you! Were friends shouldn't you belive me?"

"Hermione we just don't want you to get hurt. " harry says


	5. Chapter 5

This part was co- written by sophiafreak7797

Lunch the next day

The next day at breakfast.

"so then I had relized I had taken Luna Lovegood`s wand by mistake." Hermione tells Harry and Ron. she was telling them some story about how she was scaried cause her wand wasn't working.

"why are you with him!" Ron yells now standing up. not fully relizing that he had just screamed it.

"What are you talking about?"Hermione asks, looking embrassed. Ron sits now embrassed for himself.

"I think what ron ment to say was," harry says. " me and ron where going up to the astronamy tower last night to look for ron`s watch and once we got up there we saw you and draco hugging we wanted to know if something was going on between you two."

"well I don't really think that's any of your business. But if you must know hes an old friend." Hermione tells Ron and harry.

"we have been friends with you since our first year." Ron says. "how can he be an old friend of yours if we didn't know you were friends."

"we were friends before Hogwarts ronald. We lived in the same town and he lived nextdoor to me. we were good friends." Hermione smiles remembering old times, when she was little and her and draco would play in her backyard. They play all sorts of games both muggle games and wizarding ones.

"you expect us to belive that." Ron says. "you parents are muggle and everybody knows malfoy lived in Monder Valley,cause he never shuts up about it and how amazing it is there. anyways Monder Valley is the most hateful town of muggles."

"well my parents didn't know that when they bought the house , You know why am I explaining myself to you! Were friends shouldn't you belive me?"

"Hermione we just don't want you to get hurt. " Harry says. As Hermione sat their with her best friends, she tried to organize her thoughts. _What if Draco is only trying to befriend me again to lure me into the dark lords grasp and try and kill be just because I'm friends with Harry...Is draco really the kind of person to do that to me, we were best friends for a rather long time._ Hermione thought to herself. _No Draco would never ask anybody for help whether it was a plan on killing me or not he's to full of himself to ever do that. Even for the dark lord._ Harry, Ron and Hermione finished eating and headed off for class. Hermione had potions with Slughorn and the boys had free period.

"Hermione have you ever thought that maybe Malfoy's only doing this to hurt us?" Ron asked

"What do you mean?"hermione asks.

"Well he knows you're our best friend and it hurts us to see you…..well you know…feeling horrible so-"

"maybe you should worry less about me and more about yourself."

"And what exactly do I have to worry about?"

"Lets see…..maybe Quidditch try outs."

"Oh man I almost forgot about that. I`m afraid I'm gonna fall off my broom and crack my bloody head open!"

"It's not that bad Ron" Harry cut in. "I mean how many times have I fallen off a broom?" Harry looked at Ron.

"I don't know maybe twenty times." Ron replied "no, More than twenty. More like one hundred times."

"Exactly, and i`m perfectly fine."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I am not going to be late for potions." Hermione cut in.

"Bye" they both repliy as Hermione walks walks down the hall and finally came to her classroom. She looked around at her classmates to see who she would be working with, she saw lavender brown, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco. _Great! I`m in a class fulled with idiots!_ Hermione thought to walked in and stood with the other students who were waiting for class to begin. She avoided direct eye contact with Draco. Finally class starts. About nine minutes into class Ron and Harry walk in. _I thought they had free period _hermione thinks to herself.

"Ah Harry my boy I was beginning to worry. Bought someone with us I see." Slughorn says with a smile. Harry looked at Ron.

"Ron Weasley Sir." Ron says to slughorn. Lavender looked at ron with stars in her eyes. Didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she had a thing for him. "But I'm dead awful at potions sir, a menus actually so I'm probably just gonna…." Ron tries to step backward and out of the classroom but Harry stopped him.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a of friend of mine, get your books out." Slughorn tells the boys.

"Sorry sir but I actually haven't gotten my book yet." Harry tells slughorn. "And nor has Ron."

"Not to worry get what you want from the covered." Ron and Harry walk over to the covered and open it. They stood there for a few minutes then from what it looked from where everybody else was standing they were trying to push each other out of the way. Looked more like Harry was trying to shove himself into the covered. But Professor Slughorn didn't notice he just continued his lesson.

"Now As I was saying I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any Ideas what these might be?" Hermione's hand shot up like a bullet. "Yes Miss….."

"Granger, sir." As soon as she said her name Draco looks up at her. "That one there is Bara serum," Hermione starts. "it's a truth telling serum" she was very serious about all her classes but it was different, she felt rather odd. She couldn't tell whether she was just having an off day or if it was something else, she continued "and that one is very tricky to make," she says pointing to the next bottle. " it's the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attacks them. For example I smell freshly mowed grass and parchment and spearmint tooth paste." Hermione says in a daze.

"Now almor datea doesn't create actual love, that would be impossible." Professor slughoen states. "But it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession." He seemed to have grabbed the attention of the girls sanding before him they leaned closer and smelt the potion and were thrown into a Daze just as Hermione was. "For that reason it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room" Slughorn put the top on the love posion and the girls backed away to where they had been standing.

"Sir" one of the girls spoke up. "You haven't told us what's in that one." She said pointing her pointer finger in the direction of a small vile.

"Oh yes, What you see before you ladies and gentlemen," Slughorn said as he unwound the holder it was hanging from. "Is a curious little potion know as Felix felisus , which is more commonly referred to as….."

"liquid lucky" Hermione cut in.

"Yes Miss. Granger. Liquid Luck. This is particularly tricky to make, disastrous is your should get it wrong. One sp and you will find that all your indevers will succeed…." Draco looked at Professor Slughorn with interest. "At least until the effects wear off….. So this is what I offer you each today. One tiny vile of liquid luck to in the hour that remains manages to brew an expectable draft of Living Death, Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books." Everyone began to flip open their books "Should one doubt however, only one student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality can claim this prize. Never the less, Good luck to you all." Slughorn states. Hermione raced over to a station and began brewing her potion. Draco watched her as he walked to his station. He opens his book and begins to work. After about 10 minutes went by Draco looked up at Hermione. Harry was telling Hermione to do the opposite of what the potion book had instructed. _What in the world is she doing?_ Draco thought to himself. Yet Harry had managed to win the liquid luck.

Chapter 6: Plan

Hermione was walking up to the Gryffindor Common room to ask ginny about something. "oww" She said as she tripped up the stairs. she stood up. She finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Hey Granger."

Hermione heard from behind her. She turns around to see Draco sprinting up the stairs. "Yes?"

"How are you?" draco asks.

"umm….…. I'm fine."

_This is so werid….._ hermione thought to herslef.

"that's good." Draco says smiling.

"Well….i need to ask ginny about our herbology home work. So-"

"wait, I need to talk to you."

"….Alright then, c'mon in." Hermione faces toward the portrait of the fat lady.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Draco asks hermione.

"…maybe your right. Ummm how about we talk up in the Astronomy Tower."

"alright. I`ll meet you there. "

"ok."

...

At the Astronomy Tower. "so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asks.

"I think I thought of a way out of this mess. But i`m gana need your help."draco replies.

"ok, whats your idea?"

"well the person they want me to kill is Dumbledore," Hermione gasps. "but I was thinking if dumbledore went some where like to hide and no one knew where he was, there would be no way I could kill him. I wouldn't get killed either cause its not my fault nobody knows where he is."

"that's brilliant draco!" Hermione hugs him.

"so you`ll help me out?"

"of course."

Chapter 7: Slughorn's party 

Draco and Hermione had plained to tell professor Dumbledore execally what was happening, they figured it was the only way to get him to hide. But it was strange he was out for conferences for months. Draco and Hermione started to become friends again, it was werid it started with they where just nice to each other, For example draco stopped bullying Hermione and her friends. Because it wasn't right to bully her and her friends when Hermione was helping him with this big problem he was having. Then they started to talk to each other in class a little. Then they started talking in the halls. Then they started to hang out after classes. Then during spring break her and draco hung out a lot. She really liked hanging out with draco again and she could see that draco liked hanging out with her. She decided it was best to just ignore the stares and comments people made. It wasn't as bad as that girl had told her. they got used to it after a while all the stares they kind of felt like movie stars. Rumors always being spread about them, constant stares. well thats what Hermione told herslef. But regardless of what people where saying about them and the constant attention they caused she was very happy to have her old friend back. Winter rolled around. Slughorn's Christmas party had finally come and Hermione had invited Draco to go with her. Ron and Lavender were on a none stop snogging train. And Harry had found himself attending with Luna. Hermione walked into the party with her date. Of course everyone stared.

"ugh! I hate when people stare at us. I mean is really that werid for us to be friends?" Hermione says.

"there all just stupid. What does it matter gryfindore or sylthryn where all just people." Draco replies.

"very true." Hermione says smiling at him. It was like he was that same little draco she knew when she was young again. she didn't know what it was about her but she seemed to bring out his good side, his kind side, his true side. Draco didn't act like a jerk to anyone anymore, execcpet to people who deserved it. He was more shy then outgoing now. I guess he felt if he was a jerk he`d be popular and people would like him, which works if you wana make the wroung friends. but if you wana make the right friends you have to be your slef.

"hey look theres harry and luna. Lets go say hello." Hermione says to draco. Draco and Hermione walk over to luna and Harry.

"hi harry!" Hermione says.

"hello Hermione." Harry answers. Then he looks at draco.

"I`m guessing Mal- Draco is your date." Harry says.

"yes he is." Hermione awkwardly smiles. There was a silence for a few mintues.

"well I think you two make a lovely couple." Luna states.

Hermione and draco laugh. "were not dating luna. Were just friends."

"oh my mistake." Luna responds. Draco and Hermione danced together all night. They both had so mutch fun! Then a slow song came on Hermione insisted on sitting out for this song, but draco insisted on dancing with her for this song. They danced so gracefully, she knew everyone was watching them but in that moment she truly didn't care. She layed her head on his shoulder. Then he kissed her head. She looked up at him and kissed his lips slowly. Harry watched not beliving his eyes. He was worried that Hermione was only setting herslef up to be hurt. Draco and Harry see each other in the boys bathroom.

"malfoy,I saw you and Hermione on the dance floor. You may have her fooled but me and ron know you haven't changed. If your plaining on just playing with her emotions, me and ron will hurt you, i swear. We don't wana see our friend get hurt by a jerk like you."

"your willing to fight me for hurting Hermione?"

"of course Hermione`s my friend."

"your alright potter." draco smiles.

Chapter 8: Unbelievable

Hermione walks out of her wizard world history class and sees Dumbledore in the classroom across the hall talking to mcgunagul. Hermione runs into the class room.

"professore Dumbledore! I need to speak with you right away." Hermione says to Dumbledore. She then proceeds to tell him everything that was going on with draco and voldmort. He agrees to go into hiding but he told Hermione with exams being that week and the next he`d have to wait at least two weeks to leave.

4 days later Draco had told hermione privately at the astronomy tower. She waited until everybody went to there rooms then left the Gryffindor Common Room and went to the astronomy tower. Hermione waits in the astronomy for draco. It was silent Draco had not yet come. Soon she heard foot steps. She looked at the door and there was draco, only something was wrong. she looked at him. He looked as if he'd been crying.

"Draco are you ok?" He didn't answer. "Draco is something wroung?" She asked again. He shook his head.

"He wants me to do it soon."

"how soon? Dumbledore isn't leaveing til the 26."

"I don't know. that's what i`m worried about." Hermione takes a deep breathe and starts to cry a bit.

"what if we cant save him? No we have to….we have to find a way to what ever it takes."

"shut up! Where not gana save him just relize that and get over it!"

"draco?"

"I mean he isn't even such a great person anyways. He does nothing, he just sits in his office. He deserves to die he let himself go he isn't the great wizard he once was."

"why are you talking like this?"

"because its true you stupid mudblood!" draco yells. Hermione was silent. Then a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I should have listened to ron and harry." She says then she ran back into the school crying. He cared about her to much to let her get hurt or worse killed just so he wouldn't have to kill someone. Draco walked back to the Slytherin Common room, Everybody was asleep. He walked in and sat down in a chair in front of the fire place. _Why does everything I do always result in someone getting hurt?_ He asked himself.

"Draco?" said a voice from behind him. He turned to see pansy Parkinson "Dray…..what are you doing up this late?"

"Pansy what did I tell you about calling me that!" She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. It was silent for about a minute.

"I'm sorry I've just had a really bad day today. And I just had to do something I really didn't want to do."

"Well would talking about it help?"

"I don't know….maybe."

"I'm all ears." She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. He hesitantly stood up and sat next to her.

"Go ahead."

"Well, I've been talking to an old friend recently and she was helping me with a really big problem, but it got to the point where she got more involved. So I had to be a cold hearted dick and I made her cry. I only acted like that to save her from being hurt. I care about her cause she was my best friend. And I just don't know what to do."

"Well It seems to me that you could have done it differently. You could have explained that you didn't want her to get hurt so she has to stop helping you."

"Why didn't I think of that. DAMMIT I am so stupid." He buried his face in his hands.

"Draco, if you really care about her just tell her. Apologize and explain yourself to her. If she truly is your friend she'll forgive you." He looked up at Pansy.

"Why is it that you always know exactly what to say to someone in these kind of situation?"

"It's a gift" She said with attitude. Then smirked. "Thanks Pansy"

"No problem. So who is this girl?"

"you wouldn't know her." He lied. "Is that Hermione Granger girl? I herd you kissed her at slughorn party." he looks at her.

"no, that was just a rumor." He lied again. he knew pansy liked him and he knew how girls got.

"fine, well it's late, goodnight draco." She stood up and left.

...

"Hermione please stop crying." Harry begged. Harry was holding Hermione in his arms trying to get her to stop crying.

"What happened?"

"You and Ron were right, I shouldn't have gotten involved with Malfoy." All of a sudden the door swung open and in ran Lavender and Ron. The whole room fell silent.

"Well I should be getting to bed. Night Ronnie." Lavender said as she blew ron a kiss and then ran off to her dormitory.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron said as he sat down next to Hermione and Harry. Harry lets go of Hermione.

"Hermione we'll be right back. i just need to talk to ron real quick." Harry pulled Ron out of Hermione's sight.

"Something happened between her and Malfoy," harry tells ron. "She ran in here crying about 10 minutes ago and hasn't stopped. She said that we were right about him and she shouldn't have gotten involved with him."

"I'll kill that git." Ron replied.

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Everybody stood outside. Laying before them was the lifeless body of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was almost in tears and Draco was nowhere in sight. Harry was kneeling before Dumbldore`s body, crying. Slowly everyone lifted their wands high in the air.

"This is it. Hes gone." Hermione thought to herself as she let a tear escape her eye. Later that evening the three best friends sat up in one of the many towers at Hogwarts holding what was suppose to be a horcrux.

"Did Draco really do it?" Hermione asked.

"No he was lowering his, wand. In the end it was snape It was always snape. And I did nothing" he said sulmley. He handed Hermione the locket. "It's fake…..open it" Hermione opened the locket to find a carefully folded note. She took it out and began to read it.

"To the dark lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux, and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death, in the hope when you meet your match you will be mortal once more R.A.B"

"R.A.B? whos?" ron questions.

"I Don't know." Hermione answers.

"who ever they are they have the real horcrux. It means it was all a waste…..all of it" harry states. There was silence.

"Ron's ok with it you know, You and Ginny" Hermione whisper. "If I were you when he's around I'd keep the snogging to a minimum."

"I'm not coming back Hermione. I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll lead me, but I'll let you and Ron know where I am when I can." Harry tells them.

"I've always admired your courage Harry, But sometimes you can be really thick." Hermione tells him. " You don't really think you'll be able to find all those Horcrux's by yourself do you?" Hermione looked at Harry. "You need us Harry." They just stared off out at the lake for a while.

"I never realized how beautiful this place really is" ron states. They continued to look out at the woods and lake. When they heard a bird calling. The three of them looked out into the distance to see Professor Dumbledore's phoenix flying freely by. They watched it fly until it was out of sight

"Is what Snape did to Dumbledore what Malfoy asked you to help him with?"

"Yes. He didn't want to do it and he thougth maybe I could come up with some way to get out of it. He ended up thinking of a plain which he still needed my help for, but it back fired on us. Then for some reason he just started yelling at me, he called me a mudblood. Where no longer friends."

"Good, you shouldn't have trusted him to begin with." Ron says. "Trust me Ron next time I'll listen to you guys."Hermione answers.

…

Draco was a long ways away from Hogwarts at Malfoy manor with him parents and Aunt Bellatrix.

"Don't worry Draco the job is done. No need to worry about it anymore." Nacrissa says to Draco.

"What are you talkin' about Cissy he didn't do what he was told. You should be lucky that he's not going to be killed!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Bellatrix stop yelling at me in my own home!" Nacrissa shouted back.

"Mom I honestly don't care about that right now."Draco tells her.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Can we talk in the other room please."

"Sure sweetie." They two walking into the next room. Draco explained everything.

"Well does she know what you were suppose to do?"

"yes. I told her, but I had to be a cold heart git to get her to stop wanting to help mr so she'd be safe."

"Well I think you did the right thing just not in the right way."

"Yeah I know, but she won't talk to me now."

"Well maybe you should go and talk to her. Go to her, try and get her to hear you out."

"She probably already told Potter and Weasley what happened and if there anywhere in sight, and they see me trying to talk to her they'll hex me into the next century."

"Sweetie, you'll never know until you try." With that his mother left him standing there alone.

Chapter 10: Talking 

it was summer now, Hermione was sitting outside on frount yard of her house. Draco walks over to the fimilar house. Hermione sees him coming and starts to run toward her house.

"Hermione! Wait! I just want to talk to you!"

"about what? How you're an conseeded jerk! How you broke my heart! How you called me a well….you remember. "

"Hermione what I said that day about Dumbledore and what i called you I didn't mean any of it. You said you would do whatever it took to save him, I couldn't live with myself if I let you risk your life to save Dumbledore. I had to do what I did cause you where so upset with me that you forgot about him."

"i`m a big girl I can take care of myself. he died cause we did nothing, and you made me do nothing. You should be ashamed of yourslef."

"ok, maybe it wasn't the best choice…"

"but at least I had a reason and I only had your best intrest at heart."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "I guess so."

"i`m sorry. Please don't make me loose you again." Hermione is silent for a few mintues then she replies.

"ok."

"ok what?"

"I forgive you." Draco hugs her.

"thank you." He whispers.

I NEED YOU THE FANS TO HELP ME CHOOSE WHAT THE SEQUAL WILL BE ABOUT: (a) hermione secertly go out behind ron`s back and cheats on him by going out with doing other things. (b) ron and hermione are always fighting and when hermione needs someone to talk to draco is always there for her. they start to fall in love and hermione leaves ron for , draco. (c) ron and hermione stay together, draco has his wife. and scorpious and rose fall love. (d) some thing as c only istead of rose and scorpious falling in love they become friends and go on some adventure at hogwarts. (e) give your personal story idea. comment your chose PLEASE!


End file.
